


May is a good time for a wedding

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Juste avant son mariage et de dire "Oui" à l'homme qu'il s'apprête à épouser, Craig passe un moment important avec sa mère.





	May is a good time for a wedding

En voyant sa mère voleter autour de lui tel un papillon de nuit irrésistiblement attiré par la lumière, et en plus armée d'une redoutable caméra (de SA caméra, offerte par SON petit ami), Craig ne pouvait plus douter de qui il tenait cette passion pour la photographie et les enregistrements vidéo. Mais il estimait également que sa chère mère aurait pu s'abstenir de cette volonté d'immortaliser chaque seconde, chaque parole prononcée, chaque expression de son fils, juste le jour du mariage de celui ci.  
Un grand jour d'avance mémorable, merveilleusement inoubliable, enchanteur de magie, déjà fatiguant de par tous les nombreux préparatifs allant avec... Sans oublier le sirupeux harcèlement presque quotidien de leur wedding planner, et les inspirations nocturnes de son futur mari au sujet de l'organisation de la cérémonie.  
Et à en juger par cette application étudiée digne d'un paparazzi, une application supérieure à celle dont usait Craig pour attacher soigneusement sa cravate, le jeune homme considérait que cette journée était sûrement autant importante pour lui que pour sa mère. Au moins !  
Le genre de journée qui allait définitivement être chiante. Agréable, mais chiante. Surtout si une certaine personne s'évertuait à rester sur son dos pendant la cérémonie, en vérifiant l’impeccable perfection de son costume, filmerait bien en détail toutes les émotions du passage des alliances sans oublier les romantiques pas de danse des jeunes mariés. Et, bien sûr, elle ne manquerait pas de commenter chaque passage avec sa petite touche personnelle, immensément gênante pour son fils bien rôdé dans ce genre de guet-apens plein d'amour maternel.

En plus, comble de la chance, le sort avait voulu qu'il tombe amoureux et décide de se marier avec un gars se jugeant comme très photogénique qui adorait faire cordialement l'amour à la caméra. Le voilà qui serait bien entouré en cette magnifique journée...  
S'accordant une petite pause, à elle, à cette pauvre caméra surmenée, et surtout au principal sujet de tout le reportage estampillé par son amour maternel, Laura Tucker venait de sagement s'installer sur l'unique canapé de la piège que les deux stars de la journée devaient se partager à tour de rôle pour se préparer.   
Une idée d'Eric Cartman, leur wedding planner, pour faire des économies sur des détails aussi futiles. Toutefois, ce sinistre personnage aux idées discutables n'aurait sûrement pas pu prévoir que Mme Tucker porte une élégante robe vert amande ornée de perles, parfaitement assortie au velours noir dudit canapé. Craig était bien placé pour savoir que sa mère savait toujours faire preuve de beaucoup de goût, encore plus pour faire honneur à son fils en une pareille circonstance. En choisissant des bijoux élégants mais discrets pour mettre en valeur sa tenue, et prévoir un petit sac à main parfaitement dans les coloris de sa robe.

Un sac d'où Laura venait de sortir un petit quelque chose manipulé avec beaucoup de soin. Un infini respect pour le tenir entre ses mains parfaitement manucurées, un sourire sincèrement attendri en observant une fois encore le faire-part de mariage de son grand garçon. Tout fébrile d'émotions, Craig le lui avait donné en main propre et depuis son heureuse destinatrice ne l'avait jamais quitté.  
Au début, le grand fan de cochons d'Inde avait été quelque peu gêné par les incessants compliments de sa mère au sujet des motifs ou de la photo choisis par le couple. Pire encore quand Mme Tucker la montrait à ses amies ! Son enfant avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ses 10 ans et d'être la petite merveille qu’exhibait toujours sa mère, soutenant que son petit garçon adoré était si mature, dégourdi, sensible et adorable. En mettant sûrement volontairement de côté les frasques les plus notables de son petit prodige...  
Même maintenant, à ce moment précis, sa mère devait encore et toujours le penser. Malgré le comportement pas toujours exemplaire de son fils, et les pires bêtises de ce dernier. Avec en tête l'annonce maladroite de son homosexualité, la confirmation de ce fait peu anodin quand Craig lui avait présenté son petit ami, ses fiançailles avec ce même petit ami, et bien sûr, la dernière bêtise en date, ce mariage qui n'allait pas tarder à s’officialiser.

Et trancher, si oui ou non sa mère était toujours sincèrement fière de lui. Le soutiendrait comme elle l'avait fait, cette fois de façon publique et légalement officielle. Que tout ceci n'était pas que de belles apparences en attendant que son pauvre enfant reprenne ses esprits et se comporte enfin de manière normale. Qu'il épouse une jeune fille, fonde une famille, pour permettre à sa chère maman d'illustrer ses dires au sujet de son fils quasi parfait.

Malgré tous ses doutes et la crainte d'être jugé coupable face à ses fameuses bêtises (surtout la dernière) Craig n'avait jamais été blâmé ou méprisé par sa propre mère. Même quand le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde était resté un des gamins les plus turbulent (pour ne pas dire insolent) durant toutes ses années scolaires. Même lors de sa fugue suite à la soirée fatidique où ses parents avaient appris qu'il sortait avec un garçon. Et que ledit garçon n'était pas une invention, qu'ils formaient un vrai couple. Un couple romantiquement solide depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, mais qui restait néanmoins un couple de nature homosexuelle, pas un couple censé représenter et respirer la normalité.  
Toutefois, en apprenant ce qui aurait pu être intolérable à ses yeux, un fait relié éternellement à la personne de celui qui resterait son petit garçon chéri, Mme Tucker n'avait jamais eu honte de son fils bel et bien gay. 

Au contraire, elle le soutenait activement quand Craig voulait offrir des cadeaux à son petit ami ou s'afficher en public avec ce dernier. Et n'avait pas hésité à tenir tête à son mari quand celui ci s'était montré plus réticent en ayant beaucoup plus de mal à accepter les choix de leur enfant. Quitte à s'interposer entre eux la fois où elle avait cru que son enfant allait subir violemment les foudres paternelles.  
En fait, sans avoir eu besoin de chercher à créer son admiration et son consentement, Craig avait l'impression que sa mère demeurait toujours fière de lui. Qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à veiller sur lui, mais sans le dire explicitement. Pour ça, le jeune homme avouait également partager cette façon de faire avec sa génitrice : Lui aussi préférait les actes sincères plutôt que de s'encombrer d’ennuyeuses déclarations.  
Oui, c'était bien de la fierté qu'il lisait actuellement dans le regard de sa mère. Quand elle relisait encore une fois le faire-part, l'observait silencieusement avec ce radieux sourire serein, puis remontait ses yeux brillants de fierté vers un des deux protagoniste présent sur la photo que la femme venait d'observer avec à n'en point douter beaucoup d'émotions.  
Assez d'émotions pour aller naturellement étreindre son fils. Sans prendre le temps de reposer la carte. Ou penser à attraper la caméra pour illustrer ce que Craig l'entendait si souvent dire à ses amies, comme quoi elle était très chanceuse car les hommes gays étaient réputés pour être très gentils et affectueux avec leur maman adorée.  
Bien qu'un peu cliché, ce fait ne semblait pas totalement erroné vu comment son fils, officiellement gay et donc gentiment affectueux, le serrait dans ses bras. Pas trop fort, pour ne pas risquer de froisser sa robe ou déranger cette coiffure sophistiquée payée une petite fortune(Mais rien n'était trop beau pour le mariage de son fils...). Pourtant, Laura ne se privait pas pour le décoiffer copieusement, alors qu'elle avait précédemment mis un point d'honneur à convenablement s'occuper des cheveux de son fils qui devaient être aussi parfaits que sa tenue achetée sous ses sages conseils. En plus de l'amuser, cet élan d'amour maternel un brin paradoxal lui faisait penser à son enfance. À sa petite enfance plus précisément, quand sa mère lui caressait la tête pour l'aider à s'endormir ou simplement l’apaiser. Le tout petit enfant qu'il était à l'époque pouvait passer des heures agrippé à son cou, pendant que Mme Tucker passait doucement sa main sur ses cheveux. En lui murmurant parfois des paroles apaisantes ou des compliments mignons.  
Maintenant un peu plus vieux et donc capable de tenir un raisonnement habité d'une certaine sagesse, Craig se demandait comment sa mère avait fait pour ne pas trouver ce genre de chose atrocement chiante. Le cajoler quelques minutes puis le coller illico dans son berceau ou devant la télévision passait encore... Peut être qu'elle aussi aimait les choses chiantes mais agréables...

Qu'elle l'aimait aussi assez pour le soutenir naturellement, rester présente à ses côtés qu'importe la situation, même si son fils tant encensé n'était pas totalement "normal ". Comme cette dernière le lui avait déjà montré, il y a plusieurs années déjà, en le serrant contre elle avec autant d'émotions lorsque le fan de cochons d'Inde avait mis fin à sa fugue et était enfin revenu à la maison. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit grand chose mais avaient beaucoup pleuré, parfois la force d'une étreinte maladroite voulait en dire beaucoup plus que de bancales paroles.  
Aujourd'hui aussi ce genre de petit message peut être typiquement normal entre une mère et son fils gay passait parfaitement bien, avec les mêmes émotions cette fois plus apaisées, mais tout autant troublée de bonheur. D'ailleurs Craig espérait sérieusement que sa mère n'allait pas fondre en larmes, déjà que lui même sentait de petites larmes lui picoter les yeux. Ça serait le comble si sa chemise se retrouvait maculée de maquillage, certains petits plaisantins en feraient des gorges chaudes et lui permettrait d'expérimenter si des blagues hétérosexuelles étaient aussi désagréables que les blagues se moquant des gays.

Hélas, ce touchant moment d'émotion mère-fils prenait fin brutalement au moment où une certaine personne toujours autant indésirable venait de toquer sans ménagement à la porte. En faisant savoir à Craig qu'il avait intérêt à bouger son cul et terminer en vitesse de se pomponner sinon son futur mari n'allait pas l'attendre et le remplacer avec une des demoiselles d'honneur. Par exemple la blonde avec un tour de poitrine des plus intéressant. Mentalement, le fan de cochons d'Inde se promettait de se venger convenablement de ce gros con insupportable ne méritant certainement pas son poste de wedding planner...  
Mais, pour l'heure, rejoindre celui avec lequel il allait s'engager s’annonçait comme la plus plaisante et raisonnable décision. Même si Laura venait de reprendre sa contenance et la future arme fatale (AKA sa caméra), en renchérissant qu'il était en effet temps d'immortaliser le grand moment des deux jeunes mariés.


End file.
